A Gallagher Ending
by SpyWriter1102
Summary: This is the last book of the Gallagher Girls series. I do not own the Gallagher Girls series but I thought it was not a good enough ending. So I made a better ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A Gallagher Ending**

"I can't believe we are all leaving", said Macey, "I don't want to go". We all kept staring at the stars. We are lying on the wet, muddy grass in the field of the Gallagher Academy. Of course the mansion itself burned down months ago. My mother had moved the academy to another mansion not far from here. The school would continue there until the mansion was rebuilt". The four of us, me, Bex, Liz and Macey got an apartment in Roseville and helped build the mansion. No, we didn't actually build anything but we helped to make the mansion exactly as it was, secret passageways and all. After our graduation everyone in the senior class went to college or started working for an agency. We had the same plan, I would go to college, Macey wanted to start working for the Secret Service, Bex for MI6 and Liz didn't know yet. But after all this time, I don't know if I still want to go to Oxford, I mean it looks like a great school and all but I would miss everyone so much. "Does Zach know what he is going to do? CIA?" Bex asked. I thought about it before I answered. "I think so, CIA was one of his best options." Zach wanted to go work for the CIA after graduation but agreed to take some time off to help with the mansion and stay with me, after all, the more the merrier. Zach and I were still together, well, he never used the word "girlfriend" before; I may have said it twice. I hope we can still be together when we go our own ways. I really like him. He has been very sweet the last few months and we had gotten some time to really get to know each other. "Do you think one of us will ever come back?" I asked. "Of course we we will! We will visit as much as possible!" Liz said. Before I could say something Macey said: "I think she means to teach, Liz." That was what I meant, wasn't it? "Ohhhh" Liz said, "well it would be fun to teach, maybe even be headmistress, but it be hard to meet your mom's standards." Yes my mom, the best (and many also say hottest) headmistress the academy ever had. After her wedding she asked Professor Buckingham to take her place as headmistress until she was back from her honeymoon. Now she was back and ready to go back to her home, the Gallagher mansion.

"What are you thinking Cam? Liz asked. "I am thinking about everything, the last few months were relaxing after last year. But I really don't know if I still want to go to Oxford. I will miss you guys so much." I was feeling sad when I said that last sentence, because it was true, I don't know what I would do without them. I don't know what I want to do in the future, I am barely keeping up with what's happening now. "You'll figure it out Cam, you always do." "Yeah, don't worry about it" My friends said trying to comfort me. "Thanks guys, I hope your right." "Let's go, it's getting late." We walked to our apartment in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will miss you so much!" Macey hugged me hard and I nearly fell back. We were all ready to go. To start this new part of our lives. Bex had packed her car and was ready to go to the airport to go back to London, she is ready to go work for M16 just like her parents. Macey was off to Washington DC where she would start to work to protect the new First Family. I think she is really looking forward to it because they have two girls. I truly believe the two First Daughters will be very happy to have Macey, after all Macey nearly became the First Daughter. Liz is going to work for a secret organization to do what she is best at: crack codes. I am going to Yale university as an undercover agent, I am working for the CIA and my first mission was to protect a girl, Sarah, but she is not just a girl, she is the daughter of one of the richest mans alive and she has inherited everything because her whole family was killed in a fire. People have been attempting to kill her ever since. Zach is driving me there. He is also now working for CIA and bought an apartment in Washington DC. I got a key too. We have decided I would come to see him as much as possible in DC in the weekends when someone else is at Yale with Sarah. "Are you coming or not?!" Zach's voice wakes me up from my thoughts. I see he has finished loading his car and is ready to go. I hug all my friends another time. "I will miss you guys so much! Call everyday!" I said. "Of course we will, I will check in at least three times a day!" Bex answered. "Me too" Liz and Macey said on the same time. I stept into the passenger seat of Zach's car and closed the door. "Let's go." I looked out of the window once more and saw my friends waving. I looked at Zach. His hair was hanging in front of his eyes, so I moved to move them. Zach smirked at me and I smirked back. "Did I make the right decision" I asked. "About what?" Zach answered. "Choosing CIA." "Only you can decide that, Gallagher Girl." "Maybe I shouldn't have become a Gallagher girl so you would stop calling me that." He smirked and said "But then we would have never met! You would have a big hole in your heart!" He pulls over and stops the car. He turns to look at me and before I know it his mouth is on mine and he is invading my mouth. I surrender to his kiss and we stay like that for a few minutes. I pull away and say "We wouldn't want that wouldn't we!" We both laughed. "Of course not, I wouldn't be able to live with myself to see girl that I love with a hole in her heart. I stop, I stare at him and nearly choke on my own breath. Did he just say that he loved me? I kiss him hard. Zach didn't see it coming but didn't mind the surprise. When we finally stop kissing I chose to tell him "I love you too." He smirks, ohhh his hot smirk, I wonder if I could ever be mad at him, he has such a hot smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at Yale an hour later than we wanted to because of our pit-stop. Zach helped me get everything inside my room which I share with Sarah. After everything in my room was unpacked and looked okay Zach stood up and looked down at me. I looked up to him. "You can always come with me, you know?" I rolled my eyes. "I know but I want to keep Sarah safe and I get to go to college the same time" I answered. He pulled me up hugged me closely. I could smell his _, it smelled heavenly and like him. "I don't want to leave you, I am scared something is going to happen to you." "Zach, I'll be safe and if I get in a dangerous situation I know how to protect myself." I pointed at myself and said "Spy", Zach smirked because that's what he always says to me. "Yes you are and don't forget that." He kissed me hungrily and we parted after a minute. "I will miss you." Zach said softly. "And I love you" I whispered. "Likewise, Gallagher Girl." I pushed him away, he turned around and turned back around one more time to smile at me before he disappeared out the door. I sat down on my bed and looked around. The room was white, I had a wooden bed, clothes closet and two book shelves. It was pretty big compared to other colleges. The other side of the room looked exactly the same but still empty since Sarah hadn't arrived yet. I layed down on my bed and started reading a book.

After half an hour I started to worry, she should have already been here by now. I walked to the hallway just to see a girl with brown hair and blue green eyes coming towards my room with two men next to her carrying all her luggage. I walked towards her and _ my hand. "Hi, I am Cammie, Cammie Morgan. You must be Sarah Lockingway" She shook my hand and replied with a shy yes. "Here let me help you" I said to the the men. One of the men gave me a heavy bag with a smile and said "thank you, ms. Lockingway has lots of heavy things". Sarah gave a small smile and replied "yes, sorry, I never know what to pack." "Don't worry about it, that always happens to me too", I said. I showed them the way to our room. I walked inside and put Sarah's bag next to her bed. The men also put everything down. "Wow, this room has a great view!" Sarah walked over to the window. "I thought you would like that so I requested it." I said. "It's great, thank you!" "We should go, ms. Morgan will take it from here, right?" one of the big men asked. "Of course!" I replied. By this the men walked away and Sarah and I were left alone. We talked a bit more and by then it was already late so we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks went by smoothly. Classes had started and were very interesting. No one tried to attack Sarah,so that makes my job easier too. It's saturday afternoon and I am now in the train to Washington DC. I have been waiting to see Zach all week, we haven't been apart this long in a long time. The train comes to a stop and the conductor calls that we have arrived to Washington DC train center. I received my luggage and walked out of the train. I remember when I met Zach, I was on a mission, well let's say school mission and Zach offered me m&m's and I believed he was just a normal boy but turned out he was a Blackthorne Boy. I was woken up from my thoughts as I saw a boy saying my name, he started walking towards me when he saw me. Zach. It was Zach. When he was close he hugged me tightly and pulled back to kiss me hungrily and hard. I pulled away after a minute "Zach! God I missed you!" "Likewise, Gallagher Girl." He grabbed my small bag and put his hand over my shoulder. We walked to his apartment in silence. I was walking and looked up to look at him. His face was perfect. "Look out! Gallagher Girl, I know I am nice to look at but be careful of where you are walking!" "Oopsy Daisy" I quoted Liz. He smiled at me. Bex, Macey, Liz and I had called each other constantly and skyped sometimes too. They were all doing well, Bex started her first mission, Macey was looking after the First Family and Liz, well Liz was cracking the world's biggest mysteries.

We arrived at Zach's apartment. It was a really nice building, with old details as if it was a building from Amsterdam. His apartment was on level 5 and when we walked in you could see a part of the city, the Capital and The Mall. I smiled. "What are you thinking Gallagher girl? Zach asked as he put my bag down. "Don't you remember? When we met? M&M's?" He smirked. "Of course I do", he pulled me to him to hug me. "I missed you a lot, you know?" "I do know, I felt the same way," I said. "Look," Zach pulled me into a room that looked like a kitchen; I also saw a table with candlelight. There were plates with Thai food on them. Spring rolls, curry, hmmmm. "Ohhh Zach!" "I am not a good cook, this is the best I could do". I reached up to kiss him and he kissed me back. He pulled away and pulled the chair out so I could sit "Madame". "Well thank you Monsieur!"


	5. Chapter 5

I was starving so when we finished there was no food left. Zach pulled me into his lap. We sat there a while until I turned to look at him and kissed him. I hadn't kissed him in so long, I needed this. Our kiss became very hard and we were left out of breath. "Let's go to your room," I said. Zach picked me and brought me to a room with a big bed in it, it had a big window with the same beautiful view. He put me down on the bed. "Are you sure?" he asked while looking at me with big open eyes. "Yes" I said panting. He kisses me hard and I kiss him back as if my life depended on it. I started to take Zach's shirt of as he put his hands up. I looked at him, he was so beautiful, I had seen his abs before but never looked at them this way. Zach looked at me and I knew what he was asking. I nodded. Zach pulled my shirt over my head. I started trying to take off his belt, he helped me and before I knew it he was only in his boxers. Zach looked at me again and I nodded again. Zach pulled of my shorts and now I was only in my underwear. I was wearing a simple blue-laced bra but Zach was looking at it as if it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. While he kissed me hard he put both of his hands on my back and they unhooked my bra, he asked me with his eyes and I nodded. He pulled my bra off and I took my panties off. I was naked. Zach looked at me and started to take of his boxers. When we didn't have anything between us but air I looked down, and when I saw he saw me looking I blushed. I heard a cracking foil and he gently pushed me down onto the bed and covered my body with his body.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in Zach embrace. I was naked and I started remembering what happened the day before. I lost my virginity! I had never done anything like it./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: Georgia; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But it was great. We had talked about it before, but I had said I wasn't ready yet and I was scared. I wanted to meet his expectations. I looked at Zach. He such has a perfect face. "Are you staring?" Zach opened an eye. I blushed. "Good morning, Gallagher Girl." "Good morning Blackthorne boy." "How are you?" He asked. I blushed and said "sore". "I can understand that," Zach said while he grinned. I moved to get close to him and feel that he is also still naked. I kiss him hard and he kisses me back. I move on top of him and we kiss each other for a long time. I pull away and lay down next to him catching my breath. "Can you turn around? I want to go to the bathroom." I asked. "I can try, but I can't promise" he answered. I smiled at him as he smirked. I sat up trying to look for a bathrobe I saw one on the other side of the room. I was trying to decide to walk there or run. I decided to run. I ran to get the bathrobe and pulled it on. It was far too big but better than naked. I looked at Zach and saw him watching me intently. I blushed. I walked into the room that seemed the bathroom and closed the door. I brushed my teeth with Zach's toothbrush, poured some water over my face to wake me up, dried it and then went back into the room. Zach had closed his eyes but as soon as he heard me open the bathroom door opened them. "Come here" he said. I came to him. He grabbed me and pulled me on top of him and started kissing me again. He started pulling the bathrobe off and succeeded. We did it again.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later we were in Zach's kitchen fully clothed. Zach was making eggs and pancakes. "So what have you been ding these last three weeks?" I asked. "Thinking about you of course!" he answered and I grinned. "No I mean with the CIA and all." "Oh that, well I had some small missions. But no big ones yet. How's Sarah?" He asked. "She is alive and well. No one has tried to attack her yet so the last weeks were actually kind of normal. Have you spoken to Bex or Liz?" "Yes, I have, I actually had to work with Liz for one of those missions and Bex called a few times to see how I was doing." He said. "That's nice." I said with a sad face. "What's wrong Cammie?" "I just miss the action, you know." I said. "No I don't know," he said. I look at him with a question in my eyes. "I mean, do you think I was happy when we found out you were at the top of the Circle's kidnap then kill list?" Before I could say anything he continued "I was terrified for you, none of the less my mom was one of those people who wanted you. I am happy you are finally safe." "Ohhhh Zach, I will always be safe with you. And I am not a normal girl, I need adventure." I said. Zach pulled me close to him and kissed me hard. Between kisses he said "I like that about you" and he kissed me even harder. "It's not your fault you know, that your mom was in the circle." I said. "I know but I feel like it was my fault they actually got you. I blame myself that I didn't go with you that summer, I could have saved you." He said. "I didn't exactly give you a decision, I went on my own and it's my own fault that I got caught, not yours!" I said. "Well at least you are safe now, and with me." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Zach brought me to the train station in the afternoon. We kissed each other good-bye and hugged one last time. He is so tall he could put his chin on top of my head and kissed it. We looked at each other one last time before I stepped into the train. I am now sitting in the train. I wonder what Zach's missions were about; hopefully they are more exciting than mine. I saw I man walking to the end of our cabin. When he passed me, he accidently tripped over my bag. "Ohh sorry" he said while smiling, "I am very clumsy!" I smiled back at him. "It's fine, don't worry about it." I picked up my bag and put next to me so that no one else could trip over it. The rest of the way to Yale went by smoothly. I read a book and when I finished it I looked at everyone in the cabin to find someone suspicious. Of course there was no one who looked like a terrorist or something like it. I heard the conductor scream that it we arrived to the Yale station and I grabbed my bag. I walked to the exit and stepped out of the train. Yale was very nice to look at. It consists of lots of old buildings and beautiful sport fields. I got to give it to them, Yale is a great college. I walked directly to our room to find Sarah. She was laying on her bed reading, when she saw me she jumped up to hug me. "Hiii Cammie! How are you? How was it?" She asked, she had gotten a lot less shy after I really got to know her. "It was great, Washington is as beautiful as I remember it." I answered. I put my bag on my bed and looked at Sarah. "How was your weekend?" "Great, Charlie looked after me and we actually went clubbing yesterday night." She answered. Charlie was one of the big men hat brought her to Yale in the beginning of the year. "Fun!" I said. I layed down on my bed and felt really tired. I wasn't hungry so went to sleep directly after.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sorry it took me long to write this chapter! School has been a pain in the behind lately and couldn't find any time to continue writing... I hope you like the next chapter! Some adventure coming up!)**

In the morning I skyped Bex. "So how was your weekend Bex?" I asked. "It was great! I went to Paris for a mission and guess who also joined MI6!" "Your parents? But they were already in MI6!" I guessed. "No silly, Grant did! Remember, he was one of the other Blackthorne boys!" She was nearly screaming of excitement. "Of course I remember him! He was the boy you liked! Do you still like him?" I asked. "I don't know, I haven't seen him in a lot of time." I looked at my watch to look at the time "Oh no, I have to go, my classes are starting in 20 minutes!" "Ok bye! Skype soon!" Bex said. "byeee" and I closed the computer. I warned Sarah it was time to go and we got our stuff. We were walking down to the field to go to the main building when we heard gunshots coming our way. "Down! Get down, Sarah!" Sarah was screaming but got down. I got down too and looked around to see if I could see the person who was shooting. I saw no one but I did see security running into a direction. That was probably where the shooter was. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes I am fine, are you?" "I am fine. Come on, let's see if they found the shooter!" And I hurried to the security men, Sarah followed. "He got away," one of the men said. "How do you mean he got away? He was here about 10 seconds ago!" I exclaimed. I was getting mad. "We are very sorry." The same man said. Sarah stayed quiet the whole time. "Come on, let's go back to our room Sarah", I said. Sarah nodded. We walked back to our room quietly. "Are you o…" I couldn't finish because I heard Sarah scream and then it got black.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes. But closed them directly after I saw the piercing light. Where was I? I tried to open my eyes again and my eyes adjusted to the light. I could finally see that I was in a room full of machines. The hospital! I am in the hospital! I saw my mom sitting in the chair. What was she doing here? "What are you doing here?" I asked my mom. "You'd think if my daughter was hit in the head I wouldn't come?" She asks sarcastically. Oh yes, someone hit my head. Sarah! What happened to Sarah? "Where is Sarah? Is the ok?" "They took her, sweetie, I am sorry." She answered. Oh no. They have her… "I have to find her!" I tried to get up, but my mom got up and stopped me. "You have to rest, you got a big blow to the head." I layed down again. There were tears threatening to come, and I tried desperately not to let them. "Oh honey, it's ok, it wasn't your fault, they were professionals." My mom said. "I feel like I should have been able to fight back…" "My mom sat next to me on the bed and we talked a little more. I fell asleep a little while after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Our room was a mess. I had covered our walls with any leads I could find. But nothing led anywhere. I had nothing. Nothing. The shooter did leave the gun but it was stolen from a police precinct in Washington DC. I walked up and down the room. I had to find a way. I sat down on my bed. I have to find Sarah, the question is how. I have tried everything. No leads. I put my head in my hands. I hear my phone vibrate. I get up and get my phone. I put an amber alert on the license plate of the car one of the security men saw and someone saw it. Yes! Finally a lead! I directly went to the street the person said they saw it without thinking. Without back up.

I pulled up at a building that looked deserted, but I knew better. It wasn't deserted. Sarah's in here, I know it. I looked for an entrance and saw one at the side. I walked towards it and pulled it open. It looked empty and had boring grey walls. I walked further into the building and looked around. I saw a stairs and decided to go up. I came to another open space and saw some rooms and some had their door open. I looked in one, ready to fight. It was empty. I walked to another one. No. I blinked. I was not dreaming. "Sarah?" She was sitting on the ground bound and gagged. I walked to her but stopped when I saw her trying to say something. "Hello Cammie." But it was not Sarah's voice.

**(Guys please review or follow. I don't know if I should continue. If you guys review some more I will. I want to but it is not worth it if you guys don't like it.)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Catherine." I heard my own voice speak. "Nice to see you again Cammie." I should have known she found some way to get out of the mansion before it burned down. I should have known. Oh no. Zach. How will he find out? I hope I can before he finds out on his own. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves a sweet mother. Anyone but Catherine. "No comeback this time Cammie?" "No, there is nothing to say to make this situation better." I answered. "I guess that is true." She said. "Let Sarah go." "Haven't you figured it out yet? She asks me. What is she talking about? What haven't I figured out? Before I could ask her she says, "Sarah is the last circle member." Wait, what? "Your dad's informant was wrong, he was missing one member, John Matrone, Sarah's great grandfather. He changed his name to "Maxell" so that we wouldn't be able to find him. And he did a good job until now." No. This can't be true. "Sarah, is this true?" I asked her. She nodded. She was trying to speak but the duct tape stopped her. "You understand now that you can't leave right, Cammie? I can't let you tell everyone that I am still alive. Not even Zach. Especially not Zach." I looked behind me but I only saw a man standing right behind me with a metal bar in his hand and he hit me with it before I could react.


	13. Chapter 13

When I opened me eyes I found myself bound at my ankles and my wrists. When I looked around to see where I was I saw Sarah unconscious still bound but not gagged laying on the ground. "Sarah!" She didn't answer and when I tried to get up my head disagreed. My head was hurting so much I could not focus on anything so I just sat own again. I saw that the door was locked and there were no windows. No other way out than the door. I should have come with back up. I feel useless. They are going to get rid off us. Right when I wanted to try to get up again, I saw Sarah open an eye, than the other. She sat up and looked around to end up seeing me. "Sarah, your awake." "Cammie! Are you ok? I am sorry, I am so sorry. You weren't supposed to get hurt. I am so sorry!" She said. "Sarah, it's ok. You were born into it, you didn't have a choice. It is not your fault." I said. "But it is, I should have told you, told the agencies. My dad only told me a week before the accident that he was part of the circle and that I had to take his place soon. He knew they would find out and come after him. And they did, only they thought I was in there too. But I wasn't, I survived and now they came for me. I am so sorry." Before I could say anything Catherine came in with four men with guns. "I see you two catched up." She said while one of the men walked over to Sarah and pulled her up still pointing a gun at her. One of the other men came up to me and also pulled me up. Catherine opened her mouth to say something but we heard a blast. Catharine screamed something over the noise of the blast to the two men that were still standing next to Catherine and they hurried out the door. Catherine waited for the men to come back and when we heard some noise in the hall we thought they did. But it wasn't them who came in but it was Zach and Grant.

**(please review guys. Please I am working on the next chapter but please review or follow)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Zach!" I screamed and wanted to move towards him and kiss him but the ropes around my ankles and wrists stopped me. Just than Zach looked around and saw Sarah and Catherine. "Mom?" The look on his face was terrifying, I just wanted to go to him and say everything was ok and Catherine was still buried in the ground. But it wasn't true and everything wasn't ok. "Zach? What are you doing here, you are not supposed to be here!" She said. "Says the dead woman…" he replied. "How have you been, honey?" "I am not your "honey", and haven't been since you became a circle member." He answered. "Now let Cammie and Sarah go!" "I am afraid I can't do that, swe- uhm Zach." Zach caught my glare and nodded. I hit the gun out of the man's grasp and Zach faught his mom. I had no time to look at them because the other man was running towards me, but Grant hit him in the face before he could reach me. "Thanx Grant". Grant nodded. Zach had won the fight with his mom and was holding her with a tight grasp. I walked towards Sarah to untie her ankles but not her wrists; we wouldn't want her to run away. "I am sorry Sarah but I have to leave you bounded until we are down stairs." Sarah nodded. Grant walked towards Zach and he handed him Catherine. Grant pushed Catherine forward and they were out the doors. Before I knew it Bex and Macey ran in and hugged me to death. "Omg, I missed you so much Cam!" Macey said. "Don't you ever dare to go somewhere alone ever again without back up!" Bex said with tears in her eyes. "I am ok, guys, really." We parted and they walked to Sarah to bring her down stairs. "We will leave you guys alone for a minute." Macey said as they walked out the door. I noticed Sarah had been quiet that entire time. "Cammie", Zach moved towards me but before he said anything else I hugged him tightly and put my head against his shoulder. "I was so scared something happened to you! I can't believe she is really alive." He said against my hair. "I know." I say softly. I pull my head away and stand on the tip of my toes and stare into his beautiful eyes. He kisses me hard and I kiss him back. "How did you find me?" I asked him when we pulled away. "I tracked your cellphone, and the last place it worked was a few blocks from here. I told Bex, Liz and Macey you were missing and they immediately came and brought Grant with them. We walked around here forever and finally saw this building and we knew you were inside." I hugged him tightly again. "Come on, let's go downstairs Gallagher Girl." And we walked downstairs together hand in hand.

**(Guys there's is more coming! this is not the end!)**


End file.
